1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to data processing systems, and more specifically, to use of a debug instruction in a data processing system.
2. Related Art
Debug instructions are commonly used during software development to allow debug operations to take place. Once the software has been developed and checked with debug instructions, these debug instructions are removed so as not to cause undesired exceptions in the software application. However, removal of these debug instructions can change the execution characteristics of the system and may be especially problematic in real-time applications.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.